Wild's First Christmas/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. It is again Christmas, and while this smurf enjoys the holiday season, this year marks the first Christmas for one of our fellow Smurfs who has spent years away from his fellow Smurfs. It was around the time of the first Winter Solstice that this smurf has spent with the Smurfs that this smurf had actually met Wild Smurf, and while the first encounter was very frightening to this smurf since this smurf was just getting used to how the Smurfs present themselves in their everyday living, this smurf had become friends with the wayward Smurf who had nursed this smurf back to health when this smurf was injured in the forest while collecting logs for the Yuletide festival. Of course, this smurf isn't sure whether Wild has ever seen the Smurf Village during the time of Christmas, but now that the village has met Wild, he has been personally invited to attend the celebration on Christmas Eve. This smurf is eager to see him appear, even if the other Smurfs aren't quite sure about having him around since he knows so little about how to act like a Smurf. ----- It is December 24, and activity in the Smurf Village is at an all-time high as the Smurfs are busy preparing to celebrate Christmas. In the village square, a group of Smurfs are busy hanging all sorts of ornaments on the Christmas tree that was cut down by Timber and delivered by Puppy. Greedy was making smurfberry candy canes, Biscotti was baking gingerbread Smurf cookies, and Tapper was making up eggnog for the Smurfs to drink. Empath was overseeing all the preparations with Polaris Psyche monitoring the activities as the security chief, making sure that things don't get out of hand with all the excitement that was in the air. "Why, hello there, Empath," Smurfette greeted as she passed by him carrying another box of ornaments to place on the tree. "Have you seen Wild smurf into the village yet?" "He should be coming soon, Smurfette, but given how nervous he is around his fellow Smurfs, he may be trying to come into the village without anybody's notice," Empath said. "I just wish he wouldn't have to smurf that way, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know that he's new around here, but smurfing his way into the village with all this stealth feels a little bit creepy." "But you do expect him to arrive for the Christmas celebration as well, Smurfette," Empath said. "Of course I do, Empath," Smurfette said. "I have smurfed up a wonderful present specifically for him, and I want to make sure that he smurfs it from me so that he knows that I'm thinking of him." "This smurf senses that he may also be thinking of you in a manner similar to how most of the adult Smurfs are thinking of you, which should go without saying," Empath said. "But this smurf isn't certain how you will handle the kind of attention you may be getting from him in that respect." "Well, he is kind of attractive in his own smurfy way, Empath," Smurfette said. "It makes me wonder if you're jealous of him smurfing my attention away from you because of how he smurfs." "This smurf would never compete with any other Smurf in the aspect of physical appearance, Smurfette," Empath said. "If the way that Wild normally presents himself to you is what you find attractive, then you shouldn't let this smurf stand in the way of where you want your heart to be directed to." "Oh, Empath, why do you have to assume that a Smurf like him is going to smurf me away from you?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf doesn't want you to feel like you're obligated to remain tethered to this smurf when we're not certain that we're going to be married to each other, Smurfette," Empath said. "If Wild can give you that kind of happiness that this smurf may not be able to give you in the long run, then you should be free to decide for yourself whether he is the right kind of Smurf for you to marry." "Empath, I barely even know him," Smurfette said. "I'm not in a rush to smurf down the altar with any Smurf, including him. You need to relax and not be afraid whenever you see me smurfing around with him, especially during the holidays. I'm a big enough Smurfette to know how to handle myself around a Smurf like Wild." "This smurf doesn't sense anything of Wild that would make this smurf fearful for your safety, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf will let you handle how you wish to interact with him without any interference." "Just so you know, Empath, I do think of you often smurfing in a loincloth just like Wild," Smurfette said, slipping Empath a wink before she walked off. Empath sighed as he watched Smurfette. It never ceased to amaze him to find out how much interest Smurfette had in him physically. ----- Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Wild was hiding himself behind a barrel with his squirrel friend Chitter in tow, looking at all the Christmas preparations and wondering what was going on. "I know, Chitter...all this is very strange to me," Wild said. "We never smurfed anything like this where we live." Just then, the Smurflings came rushing by. "Smurfabunga," Snappy said. "I want to smurf some decorations on the tree." "Decorations?" Wild said to Chitter, who just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what that meant either. He decided to rush in for a closer look. "Look who decided to show up, Brainy," Duncan pointed out as they both saw Wild approaching them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Wild, Wild, Wild," Brainy said in such a condescending tone. "I didn't think you would smurf up for this event, even if it was Empath and Smurfette that invited you to come." "This village is just as much his home as it is also ours, laddie," Duncan said. "He wants to smurf the holidays with us, then he's more than welcome to smurf." "Now that you're here, Wild, how about helping us smurf up the garland?" Brainy asked, watching as Wild was sniffing it. "You just take this and smurf it up onto the rooftops of the houses. I'm sure you would know how to smurf that." Wild took the garland with him, but headed in another direction with it. He thought that the garland was a vine, and so climbed up onto the rooftop of a house and swung with it across to the rooftop of another house. Brainy and Duncan ducked to avoid a collision, but when Wild landed on the other rooftop, he began to lose his footing. He quickly grabbed the garland and swung in another direction, landing right on top of a snow Smurf that Baby and Painter were busy building. "Quelle misere, M'sieu Wild...you've just ruined my masteurpiesa," Painter complained as Wild poked his head out of the snow pile that was the snow Smurf, spitting out the carrot that was in his mouth. Brainy came over to collect the garland that fell wrapped around the snow pile. "I should never have trusted you with my tinsel," he snorted. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a smurf, Brainy," Duncan said. "It was only an accident. Wild didn't mean to smurf any harm with it, and the same thing should be smurfed to you, Painter." "You have no taste for true artistry at work, M'sieu Gutsy," Painter ranted. "You would most likely knock my snow Smurfs down with that quartersmurf of yours." "That's Duncan McSmurf to you, Painter, and I would rather be knocking snow Smurfs down than knocking Smurf heads together, unless some Smurfs give me reason to," Duncan said. "Hi, Wild," Nat said as he approached while ringing a Christmas bell. "Are you here to help with the Christmas decorations?" Wild seemed curious about the object Nat was carrying. He grabbed it and tried swinging it around, listening to the bell ringing, and then placed it on top of his head like it was a hat. Nat laughed. "You're not supposed to wear it, Wild...you're supposed to ring it." "Forget it, Nat," Brainy said as he snatched the bell away from Wild. "This is one Smurf who doesn't know a bell from a bonnet." Wild quickly dug himself out of the snow pile and scurried his way up through the Christmas tree, meeting up with Smurfette while she was on the ladder placing ornaments on the highest branches. "Oh, hello there, Wild...fancy smurfing you here like this," Smurfette greeted. "Would you like to help me smurf up some decorations?" "Decorations?" Wild asked, uncertain what that meant. "It's just little things that we smurf up just to make the village smurf all bright and cheery for the holidays," Smurfette explained. "I would like to help, Smurfette, but I don't know how," Wild said, just before he found himself slipping down from the tree, knocking a few ornaments off, much to the displeasure of Vanity. "Papa Smurf, this savage Smurf has dismantled some of my decorations," Vanity shouted, getting the village leader's attention. "Not to mention he was smurfing around with my tinsel," Brainy added. "Now, now, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said as he removed some of the decorations from Wild's ears. "You can't expect Wild to know everything there is about Christmas right off the smurf, because this is his first Christmas with us. Anyway, my young Smurf, I am so pleased to smurf you again." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Wild said, smiling. Then Empath approached the tree. "Salutations, fellow Wild," he greeted. "This smurf was hoping you would show up sooner or later, but this smurf is honored to see you all the same." "Empath, my friend," Wild said as he received a hug from Empath. "This is a strange gathering you have invited me to. What is this called?" "It's called Christmas, Wild," Empath answered. "It's the time of the season when Smurfs celebrate the change to winter with all sorts of festivities and presents that are given to one another. It is a time of joy, love, and peace that we share with one another, to think of those who are less fortunate than ourselves and to offer charity upon them." "All this is so new to me, Empath," Wild said. "We'll help you celebrate your first Christmas together, Wild," Smurfette said, taking his hand and showing him around. One of the places she took him to was Jokey wrapping up his own "surprise presents" for his fellow Smurfs to open on Christmas. Wild picked up a piece of ribbon and looked at it. "What is this used for?" he asked. "That is what's called a ribbon, Wild," Smurfette answered. "We use it to wrap up our Christmas presents." Wild wondered what he could do with the ribbon, and then quickly he tied up Brainy with it until even his mouth is covered in ribbon. "Uh, that's not the kind of present that I have in mind, Wild," Smurfette said. "Maybe not you, but it's one present that I would enjoy not unwrapping," Jokey said, laughing. "Smrrf mmmh mmmou mmmoh mmmmih," Brainy mumbled, trying to get free of the ribbon. "This smurf apologizes, Brainy," Empath said, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Here, let this smurf loose you from the ribbon." "At least some Smurfs around here still respect me," Brainy complained as soon as the ribbon was removed from his mouth. "You're this smurf's brother, Brainy, but if you don't treat Wild Smurf with any respect, even at this holiday season, this smurf may be tempted to just let him wrap you up again," Empath said. "You wouldn't smurf that to me...would you?" Brainy said. Just then, Polaris appeared. "This one has just finished another tour of the village and is reporting that all activities in the vicinity are still under control, Papa Smurf," he said. "I'm pleased to hear the report, Polaris, though I doubt that any Smurf around here would want to smurf any trouble around Christmas," Papa Smurf said as he picked up one of the presents that was under the tree. "This one wishes to know where you are going with that present, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "I'm going to make a personal delivery to Homnibus the enchanter, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf hopes that he is enjoying the holiday safe and warm with his servant Oliver," Empath said. "I'll be back soon, Empath, so you'll be in charge until I return, and then we can open our presents together," Papa Smurf said. "But Papa Smurf, why can't we open our presents now?" Brainy asked, not liking having to wait. "Because Grandpa Smurf and Sassette have not returned home yet," Papa Smurf answered. "Well, where could those two have gone to on Christmas Eve?" Snappy asked. "Grandpa Smurf has a special Christmas present for Sassette that he wants to share with her personally, Snappy," Empath said. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Wild's First Christmas chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles